Customers that call into care centers with complex problems will occasionally need to speak to multiple agents across multiple call sessions. However, customers will frequently express a preference to speak with a specific agent in order to maintain the continuity of a relationship established with that particular care agent.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that aids a customer care agent to maintain established rapport with a given customer.